<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sundays by rainboskittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031058">Sundays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainboskittle/pseuds/rainboskittle'>rainboskittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, just pure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainboskittle/pseuds/rainboskittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and you spend your Sundays together, making the best out of the rare time you have together. Every Sunday being something you held close to your heart. Days like these never happened often but you loved them.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>Just some domestic Lena/Reader fluff. That I’m maybe going to add some scenes on. Hope you like it ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Luthor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sundays had always been your safe haven, the time you were the most vulnerable but also the time with Lena you cherished the most. You were both just there, coexisting and enjoying each other’s company and yet you were closer than ever. There was something about it, about reading while holding each other, about talking nonsense and having no desire to stop, about the simplicity of it all. You knew well enough that Lena craved it, needed some normality in her eventful daily life. And that’s why you held her close, why you let her sleep in although she said she hated it but you knew that she needed the sleep. It was why you had warm relaxing baths together and spent too much time in bed just cuddling although you knew that you needed to get up because someone was coming over. It was why it wasn’t unusual for someone to use their superpowers or their agent training to break into your apartment since you didn’t answer the door or your phones because you were taking a nap on the couch, holding each other close and never wanting to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena needed the normality and she got it from you. She needed you in her life because she doubted that she would have stayed sane without you to ground her. And with all the things that had happened to her, you agreed with her on that, although silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You loved her more than anything in this world and you knew that she loved you too. You felt it when you laid in her arms and she tightened her arms subtly, when you had your head in her lap while she was doing something and she would look down at you sometimes with the smallest of smiles on her lips but so much love in her eyes, when you kissed her and she seemed to stop breathing for a second and held her eyes closed for several seconds before being able to open them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The love you had each other burned in your heart and filled your body, pulsating through every fibre of your being. It was like you always had a piece of her with you and in some way you certainly did. You have been together for so long it was impossible that some of her character traits didn’t brush off on you. Your self confidence had definitely gone up and you had become more calculating ever since you met her. But she had changed too, had gotten softer and had started to let people in more easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your life with her was surely out of the ordinary but beautiful in its own way. Just like every Sunday was unique, was every single day with Lena and you absolutely loved it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was the first day in months that Lena didn’t have to go to work at all, so you slept in. Her warm body on top of you, holding you tight even in her dreams, you felt at peace. You ran your fingers through her hair slowly to not wake her, her raven curls wrapping themselves around your fingers, shining red in the golden morning sun that came through the curtain. Just a slit of gold that ran over her hair and her body covered in barely her underwear and one of your woolly pullovers. She looked peaceful, happy, beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly getting out of her steel grip, you kissed the top of her head and covered her in the blanket, you knew just how easily she got cold when she was sleeping. With a smile on your lips you went to the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for you and your longtime girlfriend. You had been dating ever since ninth grade and although you were forced to take a break when she went to study at the MIT and you got into Oxford, you never stopped loving her and tried to stay in touch. It was harder then, when both of you were studying at different universities in different countries and with more majors people thought one could bear. But it came easy for you, you had always loved literature and philosophy and like Lena, you were a genius although definitely not in science like she was. Because while Lena was a fan of literature, she wasn’t as keen and eager to learn about it like you were, you and your English literature, philosophy and french poetry phd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena preferred science, preferred a system, something to grasp: proof. You loved philosophy, loved to have to figure things out on your own that would only make sense to you, loved to think of concepts and to overthink things you’d never need or say aloud. Only Lena would ever hear of your absurd theories in the darkest times of the night and she’d explain how and why it wouldn’t work but she’d listen to your poetic rambles in the middle of the night with patience and a lovely smile. On days she rambled about project ideas, you’d be there to question things and help her with the solidifying of her plans. That’s why she needed you just like you needed her. Sometimes she was just too focused on the tech itself and totally forgot everything around it, why someone would need it and what it even was for. You were always there to ground her, just like she grounded you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment you set down the last blueberry pancake on one of the plates, Lena wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, placing a soft kiss on your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my love,” you said as you turned around. She was quick to wrap her arms around your neck and pull you closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling you down in a kiss she tumbled forward. As you chuckled into the kiss, you put your hand on her hips and cupped her cheek with the other. It was your usual Sunday morning kiss. Letting go of your lips breathless, she smiled one of her smiles she had only reserved for you. This smile was soft and tired and yet so full of her love for you. The way her eyes shone and her lips were curled upwards made you realise yet again just how much you loved her and wanted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’ve prepared my favourite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that since you haven’t had a day off for months now, it was time to celebrate that you finally spend the morning with me. It’s only a plus that they’re my favourite too,” you added with a light chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Thank you, Y/N. I’m really sorry for not having been home that much lately but Supergirl- Kara and the DEO asked me to help them with another alien threat that has been killing people and there seem to be twice as many board meetings this month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lena. I knew that this would happen when I agreed to move in with you. I also know that you’re trying your best to make time for me and to save the world, which, I must say, should be your priority.” You carefully tucked a strand of her black curls behind her ear as you thought about what else to say. “I wish nothing more but to have you with me everyday and I know that once everyone has settled and realised just how good you are, peace will come for us. We will spend all the time together that we have until then, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smug smile you were quick to answer “I know.” Which earned you an eye roll and Lena’s famous eyebrow raise. Thank the gods this one was accompanied by a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be such an idiot sometimes and I can’t even stay mad at you for long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I may be an idiot, but I am a charming one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again an eye roll but this time with a kiss on the cheek and a soft “You are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments like these made you remember how you’d fallen in love with each other. The countless nights you had spent in the library instead of sleeping, laughing and giggling while reading out quotes and talking about everything that was on your minds, sharing even your darkest fears and thoughts. In the end you always ended up waking up with your head on her shoulder sprawled out over numerous books and texts. All the times you had spent walking in the gardens of your boarding school to escape all of the petty students that gave you looks you couldn’t bear. There had always been something about Lena that made you relax and feel good about yourself, made you forget all the bad things in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was sitting at the table already, making you realise that you had been standing in the middle of the kitchen like an idiot. You moved to sit next to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. It’s always you that I think about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly were you thinking about me then, my love? Because you seemed completely lost in your thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> You finished eating your pancake before answering her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking back to when I fell in love with you. Our walks and the nights in the library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chuckled as she seemed to remember everything herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs Carter was always so angry at us when she had to wake us in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably because we ignored curfew and you drooled on her precious books, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped and lightly hit your arm as you laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t drool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do. And it’s adorable although you kinda leave some spots on my shirt sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you never tell me that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t care or mind that you drooled sometimes, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have told me that I drooled on those books though. It wouldn’t have left me wondering why Mrs Carter hated me so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she did. Didn’t you see the looks she gave me when we went to the library? Or all the sarcastic comments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled again, recalling the snickering of the old librarian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay maybe she did hate you. But everyone on campus hated us so who cares?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were all jealous because we had found our soulmate and they didn’t yet. They also hated that we were so happy with each other and never fought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They still had to learn that communication is the key in a relationship and that they definitely should cut their toxic bullshit with the new people they dated.” Lena raised an eyebrow at your swearing because you rarely did but she didn’t say anything to let you finish. “I don’t know what it was about you but I felt safe with you from the very beginning and when you started to open up to me I knew that I would make sure you never have to experience such neglect again and then one night when we had talked, you said something about love that made me realise that I was in fact in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it the Baudelaire quote?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, tried to remember the exact words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>L’amour est une rose. Chaque pétale une illusion. Chaque épine une réalité. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes, that was the one. It made me realise that what I felt for you was love. Because every time you revealed something about yourself, every time you showed me that you trusted me, every passing day, I felt myself grow fonder of you, felt my heart race when you were near, even at the bare thought of you. Every time you took a petal of the rose away, you made me see your reality and you were beautiful. Getting more and more beautiful with each day I saw you, with each night we spent together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you made me realise that I didn’t have to put a show on for you, that what I had was enough, that I was enough. And I fell for you so hard I was scared of my feelings. Because you were amazing and always there for me, you were the most gorgeous person I had ever met and your sweet words helped me through hard times. I am forever thankful that you were there for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m thankful that you were there for me too, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping your cheeks, she was quick to pull you into a kiss that was different than most kisses you had shared before. It was sweet from the pancakes you were eating and salty because of the tears Lena was crying. It was warm and loving and you put every emotion you had for Lena into it. Every bit of love, passion and happiness flowed into the kiss and when you broke apart you couldn’t open your eyes, holding them closed as you leaned your forehead against hers, feeling her breath on your wet lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your eyes only to look directly into her beautiful green eyes, staring at you with so much raw emotion and filled with uncried tears. You couldn’t help the tears that were forming in your eyes. You loved her so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s long overdue, we’ve been dating for over twelve years now and I’ve always known that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just love you so much, Y/N. Please marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll marry you, Lena. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled as you started to cry, kissing away every little tear of happiness that came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Y/N.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La Mort des Amants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had your head in your wife‘s lap, trying to focus on your book instead of just staring at her. Which ended up being more difficult than you had anticipated. She was just so beautiful to look at. The way her lips moved to the words she was reading, the way she blocked out everything and if it wasn‘t for her hand that was carefully playing with your hair, you would have thought she had shut you out too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stare at me all day or will you start reading your book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, enjoying the way the sun shone into the apartment and warmed you up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like staring at you. You’re really nice to look at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t get mad at your students for not reading the book when you don’t read it yourself, Professor Luthor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had taken her name. Not because of the status it brought, like some people thought (they seemed to totally forget all the assassination attempts and public attention it had as consequence of being a Luthor), but because of how proud you were of Lena and what she had done with the Luthor name. Because she made sure the name Luthor stood for good. You were proud to be called a Luthor although Lena had checked with you multiple times if it was actually okay for you and if you were comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I don’t get mad at my students. Second of all, I’ve read this book already, I only need to refresh my memory of it. Third of all, I want to stare at my beautiful wife that I didn’t get to see yesterday because she actually managed to pass out at the DEO and ended up sleeping on one of the beds there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me because of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda. Because one.” You put up a finger. “You didn’t call me to tell me that it could get late. Two” You put up another finger. “You are neglecting yourself. And three” you put up a third finger. “I didn’t get my good morning, my hello or my goodnight kiss yesterday. I mean the audacity you have to have to just leave in the morning instead of at least kissing me and then not appear at all in the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled lightly at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, my love. Alex called me in when I was on my way home and she put so much pressure on me once I was there because Kara had gotten hurt and some alien roamed around the city that I didn’t get the chance to call. I also didn’t want to wake you up because you stayed up late the night before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed with a sad smile as you looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you later,” she said with a wink that made you blush as she licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Just please call me next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned down to kiss you softly and murmured an “I love you” against your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get back to your reading before I have to call the police because of a creepy stalker that’s been staring at me for ten minutes straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started laughing when she saw your pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was only ten minutes? I could have sworn it was more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I understand that I’m remarkably beautiful and that you usually have no sense of time but please stop staring at me, you’re weirding me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning up slightly to capture her lips with your own, you smiled. You really loved being with her and every second with her was something special in your heart. As you made yourself comfortable in her lap again, you realised that Lena had put away her book. You looked up at her in a silent question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Les Fleurs du Mal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darling.” You saw her blush as she bit her lip before continuing. “It’s one of my favourites, can you read it to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile you started reciting Baudelaire’s works. Beautiful poems the two of you had eagerly discussed when you were younger and you knew that if you started talking about one of the theories you didn’t agree on back then, it would end up with an hour long argument about whether or not some little detail in the story was meant to imply something or not. You loved those ‘arguments’. When the both of you just got way too into it and started to argue with everything that came to your mind. There just was something about it that made it so special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes would light up and burn, you’d find a way to keep going back and forth for hours on end. She was simply beautiful with her wild hand gestures (since she didn’t feel the need to stay composed with you those happened quite often) and her childlike excitement. The way that every time you noticed something new in the way she talked, she held herself and even in what she said. You found debating with her whether or not the author was writing about their homoerotic feelings for their friend or only had a simple crush on someone amusing, really entertaining actually, and loved seeing her so enthusiastic. It was hot, you had to admit to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But many people misinterpreted your debates and every so often you found one of your friends asking you if you were okay and why you were fighting if they ever overheard. It was difficult to explain that you shouting at each other and bluntly insulting the other’s theory to get more proof for it wasn’t fighting. At least if the heated make out session that always followed meant anything. Sometimes the both of you just couldn’t help but kiss the other when you got close while arguing. That’s why you often stayed at least two feet away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started reading your favourite poem to Lena, “The Death of  Lovers”. You didn’t remember exactly how many times you’d already discussed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>La Mort des Amants</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had never thought about death in the same beautiful way Charles Baudelaire described it. Didn’t think of flowers and subtle scents, divans and magnificent skies. For death wasn’t silent to you. It was loud, heart wrenching and painful. It held nothing of the softness Baudelaire described it with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing about this kind of death seemed realistic but you wished it was like this. That when Lena and you die, your hearts will still light up for the other, that your light reflects in her soul the way hers reflected in yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nous échangerons un éclair unique,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux;</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wanted to be with Lena for all eternity. And yet you knew that nothing was eternal, not even our universe. You didn’t want to ever need to say goodbye to Lena, never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing about death ever seemed as appealing as the thought of being born again, being able to fall for Lena all over again. Another you, another Lena, another life. You wanted nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Lena’s hand on your cheek, the wetness of your tears feeling strange under her fingers. The cold metal of her wedding ring cooling your cheek. It snapped you out of the headspace you often found yourself in when reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put away the book only to straddle your wife and bury yourself in her arms. You couldn’t bear the thought of losing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay, Y/N. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as a sob shook your whole body. You had never cried like this, especially not for such a foolish reason. You still had an entire lifetime with her, you didn’t need to worry about death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let go of her to look into her eyes full of worry. They were looking right into your soul. Wiping away your tears, you chuckled bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re crying because of it so it means something to you. And that means it’s not stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, you tried to find your words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to die. The thought of you dying, of me dying, scares me so so much, Lena. I can’t imagine my life without you in it and I never want to have to live without you. I don’t want to wake up without having you by my side, I don’t want to go to work without seeing your face at least once, I don’t want to ever have to fall asleep without you and I surely don’t want to do read anything without being able to discuss it with you.” You saw the tiniest smile appear on her lips at that. “If I hadn’t met you back then, I don’t think I would have been here today. My life without you would have been so dark and dull. There would have been no light and I don’t ever want that to happen, Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped your cheeks to make you look at her, you hadn’t even noticed that you were watching the couch instead of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise that you won’t ever have to live through that, that I will always be there for you. Darling, you’re the only reason I am still sane and I will forever be thankful for having had the chance to meet you because I met the love of my life and I’m not planning on ever letting you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled but the tears continued to fall from your eyes. Lena kissed all of them away as she pulled you into her arms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were safe, you had to remind yourself. Safe and so was your amazing wife. You were going to have a long and happy life with each other.. You were going to have many more Sundays like this, many more emotional confessions and many more debates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, darling.” She took a moment to run her hand through your hair. “Do you want to take a nap with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and the both of you moved in a lying position. Lena had her arms around you tightly and your face was buried in the crook of her neck. You kissed her neck softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please never leave me, Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to never leave you, Y/N. I will always be there to cheer you up and to comfort you. I will even be there for you when you’re an emotional mess like right now. I will always be there.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here the version in English because I cannot assume that everyone understands both french and english. </p><p>The Death of Lovers</p><p>We shall have beds full of subtle perfumes, <br/>Divans as deep as graves, and on the shelves <br/>Will be strange flowers that blossomed for us <br/>Under more beautiful heavens.</p><p>Using their dying flames emulously, <br/>Our two hearts will be two immense torches <br/>Which will reflect their double light <br/>In our two souls, those twin mirrors.</p><p>Some evening made of rose and of mystical blue <br/>A single flash will pass between us <br/>Like a long sob, charged with farewells;</p><p>And later an Angel, setting the doors ajar,<br/>Faithful and joyous, will come to revive<br/>The tarnished mirrors, the extinguished flames.</p><p>— William Aggeler, The Flowers of Evil</p><p> </p><p>I really hope that you enjoyed this story and had fun reading it. I also hope that I didn’t shock any french people with that title because it’s kinda misleading. Anyways, thank you guys for reading my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>